


Umbrella

by DramaQueen1929



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen1929/pseuds/DramaQueen1929
Summary: "Wait!" Changkyun shouts out. "Jooheon, wait!"But Jooheon doesn't listen to him. He stands up from his seat and walks quickly to the exit, and it doesn't bother him that it's raining outside.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Umbrella

"Wait!" Changkyun shouts out. "Jooheon, wait!"

But Jooheon doesn't listen to him. He stands up from his seat and walks quickly to the exit, and it doesn't bother him that it's raining outside. 

Changkyun impotently slams his fist on the table and takes out his wallet to pay, throws an approximate amount on the table, and stands up, following Jooheon. On the way out, he bumps into a waitress, who was only holding a bill and was apparently heading to their table. The girl turns to Changkyun, ready to graciously accept the young man's apology, but Changkyun doesn't care about her. At any other time, he would have apologized, but not now.

He pushes the door open, and the rain immediately lashes him in the face, preventing him from looking for the older. Finally, Changkyun notices him a little up the street.

Jooheon stands at the edge of the curb with his arm outstretched, trying to get a taxi, but all the cars pass by, mostly because they are already carrying passengers. Changkyun in a hurry to come closer.

"Jooheon," he calls. "Jooheon, please let's talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about," the older says. He glances at Changkyun for a second, and you can see from his eyes that he wants to hear what Changkyun has to say, but he has already made up his decision. "I guess, that waitress will be glad for your company," Jooheon adds, and Changkyun rolls his eyes. 

The rain abates a little, both of them are wet, and Changkyun feels that he is starting to freeze. Wet clothes stick uncomfortably to the body, and the younger winces at the unpleasant sensation.

"Oh god, you're so stupid." Changkyun grabs Jooheon's outstretched arm, completely turning him around, and forcefully kisses him. For now, he doesn't care someone can see them, what is literally impossible because of the weather like this, and Changkyun wants to cry from happiness because Jooheon doesn't push him away and answers instead. 

They kiss for a long time, until the lack of oxygen, and only when the lungs begin to burn, they break away from each other, breathing heavily. Changkyun pulls back a little and looks at Jooheon as the most precious thing in his life, removes the wet bangs from his forehead, and Jooheon suddenly repeats his movements.

"You're so stupid," Changkyun repeats with a wide smile. "I wasn't flirting with that waitress, I was just trying to give her a subtle hint that my heart has already taken. 

Jooheon looks away. He's ashamed, he's really ashamed for his childish behaviour. 

The rain almost stops. 

Looking at Jooheon, Changkyun wants to say a lot more. He wants to say how much he loves him, and that it is normal to be jealous, although in their case it is completely inappropriate, but he doesn't say anything, knowing well that Jooheon already knows everything, and understands him without words. He only says:

"Let's go home."

Changkyun takes Jooheon's hand and pulls him further up the street. 

And the forgotten umbrella remains lying lonely on the table in the cafe.


End file.
